Boo Master
by THEOBSTERKENOBSTER107
Summary: It is Hallowen in a galaxy far, far away..........


Okay, so this was originally a comic strip that me and my friend wrote together, but, I made it into a story and it is the first one that I've posted on fan fiction so I hope that you like it!

Boo Master

It is Halloween in the galaxy and the ever -retarded Anakin Skywalker is excited to go trick or treating. Anakin has asked Obi Wan to come along with him, and, Obi Wan, being the mature man he is disapproved, but in the end, agreed to go, but mostly to stop Anakin from asking him to go. So, Anakin told Obi Wan to meet him, but as usual, Anakin is late.

"Where is he?!" Obi Wan wondered aloud. "Halloween will soon be over!"

Then, out of nowhere, rather loudly, came Anakin.

"Here is the one, the only.............DONUTMAN!" shouted Anakin, as if he were a superhero.

Obi Wan took one look at his padawan and almost burst out laughing. Anakin was wearing a donut costume. Obi Wan had no idea where Anakin would have got such a ridiculous costume. And it even looked like a real hole in the center of him. It was a pretty good costume. It actually looked like a donut, but, don't worry, it wasn't a real donut.

"Oh my gosh..." said Obi Wan, smacking his head.

"My dear Master, don't you mean "Obi Gosh"?" asked Anakin in an annoying tone.

"Where have you been? Wait, Obi Gosh? What are you talking about?" questioned Obi Wan, regretting even asking his padawan, because, knowing Anakin, there was an extremely retarded story behind it.

"My dear Master-

"Don't call me that! Answer my question!" interrupted Obi Wan, starting to get annoyed now.

Anakin replied with a big grin on his face, "I have been eating lollipops, my dear master."

"Don't call me th- Wait a minute, lollipops?WHERE???"

"My secret stash! Why do you ask?" Anakin asked Obi Wan with a smile.

"Because Jordyn never got me mine......" Obi Wan told Anakin with a pout.

Obi Wan loved lollipops. He always had ever since he'd had the dream that a mysterious girl named Jordyn had been just about to give him one, when he'd been woken up by Anakin having a nightmare. Not knowing what lollipops were, Obi Wan had gone to some local stores in town and asked what these strange "lollipop" things were, and found out that it was a type of candy on a stick. "How peculiar!" he had said. Then he had tasted one and had been addicted ever since. But then the Jedi Order had told him that he must be able to control himself, because he had started stealing them out of little childrens hands when they were walking down the street. They told him if he couldn't control himself, he wouldn't be able to serve as a Jedi any more. So, he had given up lollipops. But, hearing that word again, he had to have one!

"Who is this Jordyn you speak of? Do you love her?" Anakin asked Obi Wan, not knowing what he was talking about.

"No! Ewwww!" Obi Wan yelled.

Obi Wan had never told Anakin of his lollipop dream. He was too embarrassed to tell him that he didn't know what a lollipop was. Obi Wan was the brains, he couldn't go to Anakin for help. That would have been humiliating. Then out of nowhere a girl with blonde hair and glasses came. It was Jordyn.

"YOU!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Where's my lollipop?" Obi Wan whined to her.

"Up your butt!" Jordyn said sarcastically.

"Really?" Obi Wan asked unsure, looking back at his butt. After all, how would a lollipop get up his butt? He was sure he would have felt it.

"I don't see anything master." Anakin told him.

" Whew....That's a relief....... WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Obi Wan yelled at Anakin.

"I said I didn't see-" Anakin started.

"Not you, HER!" Obi Wan shouted, talking about Jordyn.

"Ummm, master, there's no one here." Anakin informed his master, feeling rather important.

"Oh...Never mind." said Obi Wan quietly.

They stood there in silence and then Obi Wan remembered about the lollipops.

"Soooo, can I have a lollipop?" Obi Wan casually asked Anakin.

"No." said Anakin.

"Pretty please?" Obi Wan begged Anakin.

"NO! You have to get your own." Anakin scolded him.

"HOW, IN THE NAME OF YODA, HOW?" Obi Wan screamed.

"Anakin started laughing. "Trick or Treating, you silly goose."

Obi Wan didn't know what Anakin was talking about. He'd heard of trick or treating, but wasn't too sure what it was. "Trick or treating?" Obi Wan questioned him, unsure.

Anakin gaped at Obi Wan. "You've never been trick or treating?" he asked in disbelief.

"No." Obi Wan told him simply.

Anakin went limp and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Anakin? Anakin, did you faint?" Obi Wan asked worried.

Later that night, after Anakin had been revived, they went to Anakin's house where he had tons of costumes for no apparent reason.

"Are you done changing yet master?" Anakin called through the door.

Alright...I'm coming out."

The door slowly creaked open and then Obi Wan jumped out with a "TA DA!" dressed in a hot dog costume.

"Are you a hot dog?" Anakin asked dumbly.

"Yep." Obi Wan replied, trying to be cool.

Anakin started to laugh after a minute of looking at the costume. " So if the costume is the bun, then you're a..."

"Yes, Anakin, a wiener." Obi Wan said rolling his eyes.

"I've known that for a long time master." Anakin said, still laughing.

"HA HA! So the hot dog isn't working for you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Uh uh." Anakin told him.

"FINE!" Obi Wan yelled angrily, going back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes went by and Obi Wan came out in another costume.

""Slushie?" Obi Wan asked hopefully.

"Nope." Said Anakin.

"Pizza?" Obi Wan asked, coming out as a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Nuh uh." Anakin answered.

Obi Wan came out again." Low fat ice cream?" he asked.

"Mmmm, nah." Anakin replied.

Then, Obi Wan came out in the best costume yet.

"Coca Cola bottle?" Obi Wan asked Anakin, very hopefully.

"YEAH!" Anakin yelled excitedly.

Now that they were ready to go, Anakin said that he had to pick up a couple of friends before they went trick or treating. So, they walked down the road to Padme's house. She was dressed as an apple.

"Are you an apple Padme?" asked Anakin dumbly.

"Well, one of us had to be healthy food!" she told him.

"Where to now?" asked Obi Wan curiously.

"You'll see." said Anakin, trying to be mysterious, but failing miserably.

Anakin rang the doorbell when they got to his friends house and when the door opened it was....

"YODA!" Anakin shouted happily, greeting his little green buddy.

"Yoda's coming?" asked Obi Wan.

"No...I need some candy!" Anakin told him, pretending to be annoyed.

"So who's this friend?" asked Obi Wan.

"Here he comes!!!" Anakin said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"It's Wedge!" Anakin told them excitedly.

"Hello Padme, Obi Wan. I'm Wedge, Wedge Antilles." he introduced himself.

" What are you supposed to be Wedge?" asked Anakin.

"I'm cheese. A wedge of cheese actually. Get it, cuz my name is wedge, and I'm cheese......" Wedge told them laughing at his joke.

"HUH?" they all dumbly asked together.

"Never mind." said Wedge.

The group decided to o trick or treating in pairs. Anakin and Obi Wan, and Padme and Wedge.

"I must say Wedge, you look rather dashing in that cheese costume." Padme gushed.

"Why thank you." replied Wedge a little smugly.

"Come along padawan." called Obi Wan cheerfully.

"GRRR!He's stealing my woman, that scoundrel." Anakin growled angrily about Wedge.

Han Solo popped in, "You called?" he asked.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Anakin yelled at him.

"Anakin, behave!" Obi Wan scolded him.

In the distance, Anakin spotted a big guy bullying a little girl. "Give me your candy!" the man yelled at her. ""Uh uh!" she told him.

"Hey!" Anakin yelled, "Leave him alone!"

"I'm a girl." the kid told him annoyed.

"Who's there?" the man, who turned out to be Count Dooku, asked.

"It is I....DONUTMAN! And my trusty sidekick Cola Lad!" Anakin said, trying to be heroic again.

Count Dooku started to laugh. "Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi?!"

"Crap! He's seen through our disguises. Hurry Cola Lad, blind him with your bubbles!" Anakin shouted.

"Bubble bubble. Blind blind. Fizz." Obi Wan chanted unenthusiastically.

"MORE ENTHUSIASM COLA LAD!" yelled Anakin.

"See you retards later." Count Dooku said.

"BYE!" they both waved happily.

Padme and Wedge walked up to them. "You realized that he just insulted you guys?" Padme said to them.

"OH..." Anakin pouted.

"So, where's your guys' candy?" Padme asked.

"Right here!" Anakin showed her excitedly.

"Oh...That's not very much." Padme said disappointedly.

"Well, where's your candy?" Anakin asked her competitively.

Wedge walked over, a giant bag of candy on his back, panting heavily. "Here....it.....is...." he panted.

Obi Wan perked up instantly. "Do you have any lollipops?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." Padme and Wedge told him together.

"All that, and no lollipops?" Obi Wan asked, not believing what was happening.

"Yep." they said together again.

"Stop talking like that." Obi Wan said.

"Sorry." They said together again.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES, SHUT UP!" Obi Wan yelled.

Then, Luke popped in. "Did someone say cookies?" he asked, mouth watering.

"Who's that?" asked Obi Wan.

"My idiotic son from the future!" Anakin replied. "GO AWAY SUNSHINE!"

"Wah!" cried Luke. "I'm telling Leia!"

"OH NO!" Anakin said with worry in his voice.

"DADDY!" yelled Leia. "DID YOU HURT POOR LUKE?"

"Ummm....No." Anakin said avoiding her eyes.

"BE TRUTHFUL!" she screamed at him.

"MAYBE! I mean, uh, no. Maybe. Yes! I'm sorry." Anakin said nervously.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Leia told him threateningly.

"Okay." Anakin promised her.

"Well, bye everyone!" Leia said happily.

"Buh bye!" Anakin waved.

Everyone looked at him, eye brows raised.

"What?" asked Anakin innocently.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Obi Wan whined, " Well, I hope you're all happy! Halloween's almost over and I haven't got my lollipop!"

Out of nowhere, a lollipop landed on his head.

"Oh lollipop! Dear, sweet lollipop." Obi Wan cooed happily.

So, in the end, Obi Wan got his lollipop, and well, Anakin got to trick or treat! Happy endings all around right?! Hope you liked my story. Bye!


End file.
